Advocaat
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: 1. Una noche de fiesta, en un lujoso hotel, shinigamis ebrios, una Yoruichi Shihouin hablando incoherencias y comportándose muy cariñosa con su subordinada: Advocaat Holandés. 2. ¿Cómo reparar el corazón roto de cierta capitana después de: haber olvidado entregar una tarjeta de año nuevo? YoruSoi
1. Soi Fon's POV

**¡Holooo! Primero que todo, no sé si calificar esta historia como lemmon o lime, pero igual les advierto que tiene MATERIAL ALGO EXPLÍCITO así que si no quieren traumar sus inocentes mentes, no lo lean y ya -.-, así me evito cualquier reclamo innecesario. Segundo, sí, sí soy la antigua GranDiosaSupremaPollito que escribió un fic de estas dos con un título horrible (De Gato a Mujer), solo que me dieron unos problemas de Alzheimer bárbaros y tuve que crear otra cuenta :C y tercero, me gusta mucho el personaje de Yoruichi, así que el problema de las parejas que existen con ella no me afecta; si a alguno de ustedes está en contra de esta pareja o los emparejamientos(?) que he hecho en mis fics pasados, simplemente ignórenlos y evítenme un dolor de cabeza -.- **

**Solo esto quería decir, ¡Espero que les guste! :D**

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

**Advocaat.**

A duras penas te llevé a la habitación, quién diría que ese perfecto y esbelto cuerpo pesara tanto. Hoy celebrábamos el cumpleaños de la capitana Unohana y todas las integrantes de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis nos pusimos de acuerdo para sorprenderla. Al final, después de tantas discusiones, decidimos celebrarlo en un lujoso hotel del mundo humano. Luces, fuegos artificiales y alcohol. Ni tú, ni yo hemos sido gustosas del alcohol, de hecho, aún me parece adorable que prefieras la leche sobre casi cualquier bebida. Sí, el núcleo de este problema fue la leche, alcohol con leche, o mejor conocido como el_ Advocaat Holandés_. No es de sorprenderse que a la teniente del décimo escuadrón se le haya ocurrido la idea de traer tan exótica bebida que guardaba en quién sabe dónde. Compadezco al capitán Hitsugaya.

Al inicio no tuviste el mayor interés, tan solo lo veías como otro líquido lleno de alcohol. O por lo menos eso fue lo que mi ensimismado cerebro logró entender. Estabas hermosa, puedo jurar que mi corazón se detuvo al momento en que apareciste con ese vestido blanco, espalda afuera tipo coctel; delineaba a perfección tu inhumana figura, digna de la diosa que eres ¿Hago mal al pensar en ti de esta manera? Ya ni siquiera te veo como una maestra, o alguien a quién debo superar. Aunque ese no es el punto.

Uno de los camareros se acercó con una bandeja que transportaba copas con esta famosa bebida. Tomaste una por curiosidad... Curiosidad que mató al gato. No era nada en especial, en mi opinión es una de esas comunes bebidas que los humanos toman en navidad, creo que se llama Rompope. Por otro lado, tú estabas más que maravillada. Y así te fuiste, una, dos, tres, seis, diez copas. Traté de detenerte, pero empezaste a ponerte algo "cariñosa" conmigo; me abrazabas por la espalda cada vez que podías, me hablabas muy cerca al oído, susurrabas mi nombre sobre mi cuello. C-Claro, n-no es que me importe, p-pero era obvio que ante esas tácticas tan tentadoramente convincentes jamás iba a poder detenerte.

Y así fue como terminamos en esta habitación. Es una suerte que la A.M.S. (Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis) haya alquilado un cuarto para cada una de nosotras.

-Soi Fong~ ¿Por qué nos vamos tan temprano?- empezaste a quejarte una vez que te acosté en la cama. -¡Quiero más!-

-¿Qué cosa, Yoruichi-sama?- pregunté con toda la paciencia del mundo. Sabía que esta noche iba a ser muy, muy larga.

-¡Más de esa bebida que Matsumoto trajo! Avo... Advo... ¿Advocate?- _Advocaat_. Pensé. Pero corregirte en esos momentos sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Ya se ha bebido doce copas Yoruichi-sama, debería descansar.- Suspiré mientras ojeaba una de esas revistas que el hotel daba como cortesía. Jamás sería capaz de ignorarte, pero tampoco pretendía quedarme escuchando atentamente toda las incoherencias que decías en tu estado de ebriedad.

-¿Descansar? ¿Con este calor? ¡Se supone que esto es un hotel de cinco estrellas! ¡¿Dónde demonios está el aire acondicionado?!- Reclamaste. No pude evitar reírme. Incluso adoro tus quejas sin sentido alguno...

El aire acondicionado funcionaba perfectamente, y estaba en su lugar, pero ante tus caprichos abrí una de las ventanas. Te observo de reojo y no puedo evitar sonreír. Estabas rodando de un lado hacia otro sobre la cama, como si buscaras el lado frío que al parecer no encontrabas, pero ¿Cómo no tener calor siendo tú? El solo mirar de aquellos dorados ojos irradian suficiente luz para opacar el sol.

...

Creo que ese par de copas me afectó un poco. Ya estoy poniéndome sentimental.

Abrí una de las ventanas.

-Le traeré un poco de agua, Yoruichi-sa... ma.- Volteé a verla por segunda vez... ya estaba en ropa interior. -¡¿Y-Y-YORUICHI-SAMA?!- no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer.

Lo recuerdo muy bien. Vestías un pequeño conjunto de encajes negros y costuras rojas que vagamente hacían su labor de ocultar lo que tenían que ocultar. Estabas acostada en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre tus ojos para evitar el contacto con la luz. Posición que hacía resaltar tus definidos pechos, si es que eso era posible; posición que acentuaba tu perfecto y marcado abdomen, cubierto por gotas de sudor que se deslizaban hasta perderse en las caderas. En esos eternos instantes sentí gran envidia de ellas. Mis ojos volvieron a subir para centrarse en tus brillantes y entreabiertos labios, los cuales siempre he deseado be...-

¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?! Pensar en Yoruichi-sama de una forma tan... tan... _tan indecente_.

-Soi Fong...- llamaste, o mejor dicho, ronroneaste.

-¡¿S-S-S-SI, Y-Y-YORUICHI-SAMA?!- tu voz logró bajarme de esa nube, con un terrible sonrojo como anexo.

-¿Podrías apagar la luz? Siento que quedaré ciega con esa lámpara.- murmuró.

-¡C-C-Claro!- aún no podía desquitar los nervios de encima, pero de todas formas lo hice.

Para tu desgracia, no quedamos en total oscuridad, las luces de afuera iluminaban los suficiente como para ver las siluetas de cada objeto en la habitación. Decidí cerrar las cortinas, haría lo posible para que mi diosa estuviera en total comodidad. Me acerqué a la cama para acomodarlas de tal forma que ocultaran el mayor rastro de luz posible... pero...

-... Hueles bien.-

De un momento a otro te apoderaste de mi cintura en un cálido abrazo; apoyaste tu barbilla sobre mi hombro; y respiraste suavemente en mi nuca. Ya debes imaginar mi reacción, a pesar de que pasaste la mitad de la fiesta haciendo exactamente lo mismo, mi cerebro todavía no era capaz de asimilar aquellas sensaciones tan capaces de alterar todos mis sentidos.

-¿Qué es?... ¿Un nuevo perfume?- murmuraste detrás de mi oreja. Tu nariz se movía por mi cuello, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo.

-Y-Yoruichi-sama...- jadeé un poco, tu respiración provocaba constantes escalofríos en mi piel ¿... Debía detenerte?

-Hueles a miel, abejita.- no te detienes, sigues en la búsqueda del tesoro que peligrosamente me involucraba. -¿Sabes algo?- deslizas tu mano por mi costado, mientras la otra me acerca más a tu cuerpo. -Tu olor me ha tenido loca toda la noche.- muerdes mi oreja.

-D-Deténgase, p-por favor...- susurro avergonzada. Ni siquiera yo sabía por qué pronuncié aquellas palabras. Tal vez porque estaba mal. Por cuidar la reputación de ambas. Para no pasar ese límite entre maestra y alumna. O tal vez, porque si seguías con esto, no dudaría en rogarte que continuaras hasta el amanecer.

-¿Debería probarlo?- continuaste haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras. Sin previo aviso, pasaste tu lengua sobre mi cuello. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal y todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron. -¡Perfecto!- y de forma imprevista, te separaste de mí bruscamente, dejándome totalmente descolocada. -¡Mi hipótesis de que sabías a miel es correcta!- dices alegremente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-... Olvidé el estado en que usted está.- murmuro desilusionada recordando los malditos efectos del alcohol. Ambas estábamos sentadas una frente a otra.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy perfectamente!- a pesar de que esas fueron sus palabras, sus acciones las contradecían terriblemente.

-Esto... Yoruichi-sama... estás hablándole a la lámpara.-

-¿Ah sí?- se restriega los ojos, como si la suciedad fuera la culpable -Bueno, tal vez sí esté un poco mareada.- admite con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. -Pero el alcohol no impedirá que haga esto como se debe hacer...-

Lenta y sugestivamente fuiste acortando la distancia que existía entre nosotras. Sonreías, sonreías de manera peligrosa ¿Por qué estabas sonriendo? Sonreías igual que un cazador acechando a su... _presa_. Furiosamente me sonrojo al caer en cuenta de todo. Estabas muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Una de tus manos sujetaba mi muñeca, como si estuvieras previendo todo intento de escape; la otra acariciaba con suavidad mi rostro. Y ahí estábamos. Tú, en cautivadora ropa interior. Yo, con un vestido azulado semi abierto, no me había percatado que bajaste el cierre, hasta ahora. Las dos solas, en esa habitación lo suficientemente iluminada para ver las miradas, siluetas y movimientos de cada una, pero lo suficientemente oscura para que las sombras acentuaran más cada esquina de tu cuerpo.

-Te amo, Soi Fong.-

Fuiste lo suficientemente rápida atrapando mis labios, antes de que pudiera caer en cuenta de aquellas palabras. Me besaste. Tus labios tocaban los míos, apretándolos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos. Por más que quisiera, no era capaz de reaccionar. La situación se estaba saliendo de mis manos. Sé como eres y como en algunos casos te sueles poner. Siempre jugando y bromeando, no importa el ambiente, no importa si el comportamiento era impropio de una noble como tú; _simplemente jugabas_. Recuerdo bien los pequeños y primerizos besos que me robabas cuando aún estaba bajo tu servicio, hacías que me pusiera totalmente roja y fuera incapaz de verte a los ojos por varias semanas. Ahora que lo pienso, no he cambiado mucho. Pero esta noche, tus acciones ya eran más que simples juegos. Traté de contenerme; traté de no ceder, pues si lo hacía, no iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerte... o detenerme. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Con algo torpeza y timidez, ya estaba respondiendo a tus besos.

Y así nos fuimos. Beso por beso. Caricia por caricia. La culpa ya había dejado de golpetear mi consciencia, incluso ella se dejó llevar. Recuerdo esas ocasiones en las que imaginé besarte, imaginé que me besabas dulcemente como un príncipe a su princesa (N.A: vean el omake del capítulo 329). Son pensamientos muy cursis para mí, pensamientos que solo Yoruichi-sama era capaz de sacar. Pero jamás me imaginé algo como esta situación. Tus besos eran demasiado intensos, enloquecedores; al inicio me costó seguir tu ritmo, pues con cada segundo aumentaba más y más. Con sigilo introdujiste tu lengua dentro de mi boca, logrando sacar un pequeño gemido de mi interior; como respuesta a mi reacción tan infantil, sonreíste y con gentileza acariciaste mis mejillas, como si intentaras calmarme a mí y a los disparados latidos de mi corazón. Jamás esperé que tal dulzura de tu parte. Siempre has sido así, tan intensa, pero a la misma vez tan dulce.

Todo parecía tan perfectamente efímero, pero de forma inoportuna el oxígeno nos faltó.

-Yoruichi-sama...- jadeé con un profundo rubor. Tus labios bajaron para posarse en mi cuello y proporcionarle fugaces besos, mi piel se erizaba con cada roce y mi respiración cada vez se entrecortaba más.

-Me conoces tan bien...- ronroneas, mientras pasas tu lengua de mi cuello a la clavícula. Por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de temblar. -¿Cómo sabías que siempre he querido verte en ropa interior blanca?- reíste un poco. -Te hace ver tan..._ inocente._-

En ese momento me doy cuenta que mi vestido ahora solo cubría la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo, dejando descubiertos a mi erizado abdomen y a mis pechos. Mi sonrojo invadió mi rostro completo, incluyendo las orejas que, de por sí ya estaban rojas ante tus susurros y mordidas. Justo ahí es cuando vuelvo a tocar el suelo y ver claramente lo que estábamos haciendo y lo que pretendías hacer. Una ráfaga de emociones recorre todo mi ser; ansiedad, emoción, amor; y algo de temor ¿Realmente iba a pasar _ese límite_? Contigo, mi maestra, mi superior, mi diosa. Definitivamente estábamos haciendo mal, pero _¿Debía detenerte?_

-Relájate un poco, abejita.- como si hubieras leído mis pensamientos, susurras aquellas suaves palabras contra mi pecho, mientras tus finas manos acarician lentamente mi espalda.

En ese instante, mis ojos se desvían de tu cabeza y ojos hacia tu espalda. Colocaste tus cabellos a un lado, lo que permitió mostrar una panorámica vista de tu espalda. Baje mis ojos, recorrí tu nuca, siguiendo por el recto y definido camino que marcaba tu columna hasta llegar más y más abajo. Mi rubor aumentó e inmediatamente aparté la mirada. Es increíble como puedes llegar a ser tan endemoniadamente sexy. Tragué saliva pensando en mi dilema interno. Si ya hemos llegado hasta acá, ¿Estaría mal que yo mirara tan solo un _poco_? Aunque si lo hiciera, puede que muera por una hemorragia nasal.

Muerdo mis labios evitando gemir. Tus labios habían descendido hasta tocar mi vientre ¿Qué diablos habías hecho mi vestido? Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Sentía un profundo hormigueo y calor en todo mi cuerpo; mi corazón latía tan fuerte que por un instante tuve miedo de sufrir una especie de ataque cardiaco; no sabía que decir; mi cerebro había olvidado la mayoría de sus funciones coherentes, ahora solamente estaba centrada en ti, en ti y en tu juguetona lengua que cada vez descendía más y más. _Todo esto se estaba volviendo peligrosamente bueno..._

Reíste un poco y volviste tu rostro hacia el mío, nuevamente me besaste, ahora con más pasión. El peso de tu cuerpo empujó mi cuerpo a acostarse sobre la cama, quedando tú sobre mí; una de tus manos se desliza por mi muslo, y la otra por mi hombro, despojándome de las últimas prendas que me cubrían. Me apego mas a ti y a tu beso, rodeando tímidamente tu espalda con ambos brazos. Solté una bocanada de aire, sentía tu cuerpo a perfección. Era maravilloso. Tan maravilloso que, inconscientemente y como primer acto de valentía y atrevimiento de la noche, desabroché tu sostén.

-Vaya, vaya, abeja.- en un veloz movimiento, irrumpes nuestro beso y te sientas a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen. Me observas con diversión. -No sabía que eras tan osada.- bromeas. Aunque la broma no me cayó muy bien a mí.

-¡N-N-N-No lo h-h-hice a propósito!- chillo consumida por la vergüenza, pero tu solo respondes con una carcajada.

-No te preocupes.- sonríes mientras tomas mi mano. -Si no hacías algo pronto, lo iba a hacer yo.- y la deslizas desde tu cadera a tu muslo. Cierro los ojos avergonzada, sintiendo como un especial pedazo de tela bajaba del lugar en el que tenía que estar. Nuevamente empiezo a temblar. Pero mis nervios son calmados por otro de tus dulces y apasionados besos.

Te recuesta sobre mí. Siento como tu maravilloso cuerpo desnudo presiona contra el mío. Siento como tus suaves pechos aprietan los míos. Siento como las gotas de sudor que en algún momento llegué a envidiar, se mezclan con las mías, convirtiéndose en un pegajoso líquido que adhería más el cuerpo de una con la otra. Nuestras lenguas jugueteaban intensamente por mantener el control, la típica vergüenza que me invadía las veces que estaba contigo estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Y tu atrevida mano descendió hasta llegar a ese lugar que toda la noche clamó por ti.

-¡Yoruichi-sama!-

Si mal no recuerdo, esa fue mi última palabra coherente en toda la noche. Quisiera contarte más, pero mentiría en cada palabra; las intensas sensaciones que en mí sacaste jamás podrían ser descritas con simples palabras.

**Ta-daaaa~ ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Escribir este fic me tomó mas tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir sobre ellas, Soi Fong me parece tan adorable cuando está con Yoruichi :'D En fin, estuve estos dos días en una encrucijada sobre si escribir un lemmon o un lime, así que al final terminé creando un híbrido(?). Además, si escribía lemmon, les aseguro que se me iba a ir de las manos e/e. Iba a ser un songfic con la canción Ilegal de Cultura Profética, pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo, el archivo se me borró y mandé todo para el carajo :C**

**¡Disculpen los errores ortográficos que Word no pudo corregir! :D**


	2. Yoruichi's POV

**Hue~Hue~Hue~Hue~Hue~ (?) Traicioné otra vez al UraYoru para volver a aparecerme en la zona YoruSoi (?) No soy muy fan del yuri, por lo general me aburro con los animes de ese género, pero esas dos tienen algo tan… tan… awww :'DD que no puedo resistir mis impulsos de escribir sobre este par. Por cierto, ¿Soy la única que está en la fila de espera para que Fanfiction agregue al hermanito (¿Es hombre, cierto?) de Yoruichi y poder hacer un fic de él y Soi Fon? ¿Nade más? ¿Solo yo? ¿Seguros? ¿No? Ay :C En fin, este es un songfic (sí, por fin lo hice) inspirado en la canción Iris de Goo Goo Dolls, la canción está en inglés, pero me pareció mejor idea traducirla en español .-. **

**Ah, y el capítulo está ambientado en el capítulo especial de año nuevo, no tiene naaaada que ver con Advocaat, pero no tenía ganas de subir un nuevo fic, es mucho enredo para un solo ser humano. (?) Espero que no les moleste :D **

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

-Yoruichi-sama…- Susurraste perdida en los besos.

Amargas lágrimas resbalaron de tus mejillas para humedecer mis labios. Habías estado llorando, tu alma entera lloraba desde hace horas, horas que te parecieron un siglo. Habías estado llorando, llorando por mi fatal descuido. Te abrazo más fuerte, queriendo unir las piezas de tu helado y roto corazón con un solo toque. Claro, algo como eso jamás funcionará. Y aun así tú sigues aceptando sin ninguna queja el dolor, siempre aceptas gustosa todo lo que viene de mí.

¿Ya desde cuando te llevo lastimando, Soi Fon?

El primerizo e inocente amor que destruí con mi partida; aquella gélida reacción cuando a mis pies te pusiste a llorar; esa fría indiferencia que recibes de mi parte cuando tomas el valor para acercarte; los ridículos juegos que incrementa tu adoración y confusión hacia mí… Y hoy.

Suspiro. ¿Se puede ser tan descuidado en esta vida?

La supuesta ignorancia hacia tu sentimientos ya es una cosa, pero… Olvidar el simple detalle de enviarte una tarjeta para que iniciaras el año nuevo, después de haber repartido centenares a todos mis amigos, conocidos y personas que recuerdo haber visto una, dos o tres veces. Aquello era el colmo, incluso para mí… Sé que podría excusarme con algo como: "Tan solo es una tarjeta, Soi Fon" o "No es para tanto, habrán cientos de tarjetas más", agregándole a esto una enorme sonrisa te tendría otra vez en la palma de mi mano y lo olvidarías; mejor dicho, te lo tragarías.

Eres una tonta, abeja. Una tonta por aun querer a mi lado estar. Una tonta por seguir aceptando las peores piezas de mí. Una tonta por haberme entregado un amor puro y eterno, ¿Qué no ves las inexistentes razones para que me idolatres tanto? No te merezco, abeja tonta.

_**Y abandonaría por siempre el tocarte…**_

_**Porque sé que de algún modo me sientes.**_

_**Estás más cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré.**_

_**Y ahora no quiero irme a casa.**_

Acaricio tus mejillas con ambas manos, limpiando el rastro de tu amargo llanto. Tiemblas, y solamente respondes con un sonrojo mayor al original. Siento como utilizas tus brazos para aferrarte más y más, temiendo que este maravilloso momento sea un simple sueño que te desgarraría al despertar. Te conozco más que a nadie. Y aunque no lo creas, puedo leer a perfección los sentimientos desbordados por tus lágrimas. Me dedicas una de tus temerosas y sonrojadas miradas, miradas que me han enloquecido hace más de cien años. Abres los labios, como si quisieras empujar tímidas palabras de tu garganta; tragas saliva, y haces un segundo intento; tu sonrojo se intensifica más; te es casi imposible respirar y las manos que hace unos segundos me abrazaban con fervor empiezan a tiritar.

_No lo digas, por favor._

-Y-Yoruichi-sama, yo… yo…- Tomas una bocanada de aire.

_Te lo ruego, no hables_.

-Y-Yo… H-Hace tiempo q-que y-yo…- Tu voz empieza a deshacerse en un hilo a medida que un gran manojo de nervios comenzaba a envolverte.

-Soi Fon…- Acaricio tu mejilla, acercando mi rostro hacia ti. Un poco más. Cada vez más, y finalmente llego a tus inocentes labios –No es necesario…- Susurro contra ti.

-¡La amo!- y en un ataque de valor, lo dices. O mejor dicho, lo gritas al mundo.

Atrapo tus labios, besándote con mayor ferocidad. _Quiero sentirte_. Utilizo el peso de mi cuerpo para tumbarte en la cama y así quedar sobre ti; abrazo firmemente tu espalda, recorriendo mis manos una y otra vez por toda su suave extensión. _Deseo sentirte._ Beso, relamo y muerdo tu boca, olvidando el mínimo sentimiento de inhibición al ser este uno de nuestros primerizos besos. _Necesito sentirte._ Deslizo mi lengua entre tus labios, finalmente entrando en su interior; siento un sorprendido jadeo de tu parte, pero haciendo el mejor esfuerzo, buscas seguir el ritmo mis caricias.

_**Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento.**_

_**Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida**_

_**Porque tarde y temprano acabará.**_

_**Solo busco no extrañarte esta noche.**_

Lo habías dicho, habías dicho lo que menos quería, y a la vez, lo que más necesitaba. Abeja tonta. Me estás obligando a meter las garras en aquel panal. Ambas saldremos heridas, eres lo suficientemente lista como para saberlo. Ante ti soy débil; no podría resistir cinco minutos bajo tus tímidas y dulces miradas sin tratar de comerte a besos; con cada una de esas sonrisas destinadas solo para mí, provocas una envidiable calidez en mi alma; siendo tú, la fría y despiadada capitana del segundo escuadrón, aun obedeces mis tonterías con completa docilidad. Te amo, abeja tonta, no tienes idea cuánto. Y eso por esa razón que evitaba escuchar tus últimas palabras. Me tratas igual que una diosa, pero sé perfectamente que no merezco tu amor.

Altanera, orgullosa, exhibicionista, perezosa, descuidada, narcisista, pocas son las veces que tomo algo en serio. Siempre me enorgullecí de estos aspectos, pocos son los nobles con la valentía suficiente para comportarse así. Pero contigo… ¿Cómo es que me soportas? Das lo mejor que hay en ti solo para mí, y yo… Olvidé entregarte una simple tarjeta. Y de todas formas volviste a mí, te obligué a decir palabras de las que te avergonzarías el próximo día, pero… Aun después de eso, ¿Cómo puedes ver lo mejor de mí? ¿Qué no te he mostrado suficientes defectos? Y sabes perfectamente que no cambiaré. Mi orgullo y altanería jamás permitirán que me exprese frente a ti de esta forma; por mi orgullo y altanería jamás sabrás lo mucho que te adoro, abeja tonta, te adoro por haber transformado estos defectos en razones para amarme más.

_**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea,**_

_**Porque dudo que ellos me entenderán.**_

_**Cuando todo de mí esté roto…**_

_**Solo quiero que sepas quien soy.**_

Nuevamente siento esas lágrimas correr por tus mejillas, pero ya no había amargura en ellas. Estabas feliz, tus besos y tímidas caricias me lo decían a gritos. Tal vez un simple beso era pegamento suficiente para unir tus piezas rotas. Un beso acompañado de un "te amo" recíproco. Entonces, ¿Por qué no te lo había dicho todavía? La respuesta es obvia.

Un "te amo" no es suficiente para expresar todo lo que siento, a duras penas son dos palabras. De seguro que al mencionar esas cinco letras para ti bastaría, y sobraría. Pero no son suficientes para mí; te mereces algo más, algo más sincero de mi parte, pero… Me es difícil expresarme con seriedad. Bromeo y juego tratando de ocultar sentimientos que jamás podría tomar a la ligera, siempre he sido fría en ese aspecto. Y aun, cuando envidio tan expresivas lágrimas de felicidad que humedecen mi piel, no soy capaz de darte ese gesto genuino de lo feliz que me siento al final poder tenerte junto a mí, siendo más que mi adorada discípula. Hoy nos convertimos en algo más, y lo único que te puedo dar son feroces besos, apasionados por quererte; y suaves caricias, añorando tenerte para siempre.

_**Y no puedes luchar contra lágrimas que no vienen,**_

_**O contra la verdad en tus mentiras.**_

_**A pesar de que todo se siente igual que en las películas.**_

_**Sí, tú sangras para recordar tu existencia.**_

Me separo un poco de ti para observar tu adorable rostro. Tus mejillas ¿seguían cubiertas por un hermoso color carmín; tus plateados ojos brillaban más que de costumbre, embelesados con los míos; tus labios seguían entre abiertos, tenían un ligero color rosa y brillaban más de lo normal.

-Yoruichi-sama…- Murmuras con una preciosa y tímida sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Soi Fon?- pregunto divertida, deslizando mi mano por tus cabellos, acariciando tu cabeza con delicadeza. -¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir llamándome de manera tan formal?- Bromeo, depositando mis labios sobre tu frente.

-P-Pero es q-que llamarla así…-

Sonrío. Adoro ver esas reacciones tan infantiles, me hacen recordar a la pequeña niña de hace ciento diez años dispuesta a convertirme en su todo… No has cambiado mucho, Soi Fon. Se siente bien, que tú, una de los capitanes más fríos de todo el Seretei deje salir su lado más tierno y frágil por impulso cada vez que estoy frente a ti, no tienes idea de lo bien que me haces sentir, abeja tonta. Deslizo mis labios, besando tu frente, tu pequeña nariz y finalmente tus labios, proporcionándote cortos besos una y otra, y otra vez para hacerte guardar silencio. Tampoco querías que explotaras por los nervios y vergüenza.

-¿Te he dicho lo linda que te ves cuando te pones así?- Susurro, volviendo a besar tus temblorosos labios, y a acariciar tu ruborizada mejilla.

_**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea,**_

_**Porque dudo que ellos entenderán.**_

_**Cuando todo en mí esté roto…**_

_**Solo quiero que sepas quién soy. **_

-Te amo, Soi Fon.-

Solo aquellas mediocres palabras deciden salir de mí, pero por la fuerte forma que me abrazas das a entender que aquellas se han vuelto todo para ti. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, mi pequeña y hermosa abeja. Tengo tantas cosas por las cuales debo pedir tu perdón. Tengo un manojo de sentimientos que no se atreven a salir de la forma que deberían. Y es por eso que, tragando todo el orgullo que me caracteriza, he decidido escribirte esto.

Apuesto que dos semanas después de haber leído este pedazo de papel lleno de cursilerías, una pequeña Soi Fon vendrá a mí con el rostro totalmente rojo, tartamudeando una especie de gracias y otras cien palabras sin coherencia alguna, yo lo tomaré como un presente de poca importancia o simplemente diré que fueron tonterías pensadas en el momento. Pero quiero que sepas que todo es verdad, una verdad que en palabras me cuesta admitir y por eso la escribo. Mereces mucho más que esto, abeja tonta.

_**Solo quiero que sepas quién soy.**_

_Con amor,_

_Yoruichi Shihouin._

… **Siento que el fic me salió algo deprimente e_e Este me costó bastante, prefiero escribir desde el punto de vista de Soi Fon porque me resulta muy cute cuando se refiere a Yoruichi (?) ¡Pero era necesario uno que expresara los sentimientos de la mujer gato! Yoruichi es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todos los animes :D El punto es que no me logro imaginar a esta haciendo una súper declaración o aceptando que no es tan perfecta como todo la ven, así que preferí indagar en lo más profundo de su mente (?) Disculpen si me quedó muy OoC :(**

**¡Hasta pronto! ¡Cuídense de los camellos rosas! (?)**


End file.
